¿Cupidos?
by Cheshire16
Summary: Una misteriosa chica aparece y con ella sucesos inesperados que favorecerán al pequeño pelirrojo sin embrago ¿Como reaccionara este ante la cercanía de Edward y la chica con la cual tiene una relación compleja? y ¿Qué tipo de relación? Pésimo Summary, mi primer Fic es totalmente Reverse! Kevedd aun que al inicio se dude,contiene lenguaje obseno y violencia, espero y les guste :D
1. ¿La novia de Doble D?

CAPITULO I: ¿La novia de Doble D?

Kevin:

-¡Hey, Kevin date prisa!-Nazz gritaba desde del otro lado de las escaleras, si seguía pensando en él llegaría tarde, le había costado demasiado el aceptar lo que sentía por Edward pero ahora el problema era como enfrentarse al pelinegro sin alterarse, tantos años y aun no recopilaba el valor necesario para hacerle frente, pero era perfectamente justificado, no solo se quería confesar a la persona que lo había estado agrediendo desde que eran niños y para él cual él no era más que un tonto si no que a un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, aun no podía creerlo pero así eran las cosas, uno no controla de quien se enamora.

"_Amor no conoce ningún freno; _

_Para él no existen puertas ni cerrojos,_

_ni poder que limite sus antojos_

_Amor no conoce principio ni fin._

_Agitó siempre sus alas al viento_

_y así lo hará hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Matthias Claudius (1740-1815)_

Finalmente tomando sus cosas y cerrando con llave se une a Nazz y Nat afuera de las puertas de su casa, apenas eran las 6:30am pero les gustaba llegar antes para hacer repasos o ver al equipo de natación entrenar( para él era mas por lo segundo ) por lo general a esa hora se encontraba Edward solo en la piscina preparándose para el entrenamiento y de paso entrenar ya que él no entrenaba con los demás, cuando llegaba el resto se dedicaba principalmente a ladrar ordenes como el capitán del equipo

-¡Cielos Kevin!- exclamo Nazz exasperada y arreglándose los lentes -tu eres el que siempre tiene tanta prisa sin embrago tardas más que una colegiala en salir- lo reprendió

-Vamos, se más comprensiva Nazz, de seguro de entretuvo con la vista, ¿verdad pequeño pervertido?- bromeo Nat mientras le daba un leve codazo en las costillas y guiñaba un ojo

-Claro que no, nuestro Kevin no es como tu- le contesto Nazz lanzando dagas con la mirada a lo que Kevin solo pudo reír nerviosamente ya que en efecto , se había tardado por espiar a su vecino por la ventana, en ese preciso momento se estaba levantando dejando al descubierto sus impresionantes abdominales, y ya que en la escuela no podía apreciar con total deleite prefirió aprovechar para sacar una que otra foto del susodicho, pese a que se sentía igual a un acosador , lo cual comenzaba a dudar que no fuera, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro, un golpe en las cienes lo saco de sus ensoñaciones

-Oye calabaza, no puedo avanzar si te quedas ahí parado- Edward estaba parado justo detrás de él con una mirada que no indicaba nada bueno

-e-eh …. Y-yo.. ya me iba- logro soltar Kevin después de que el color abandonara su cara

-¡Oye, Doble tonto!, la calle no es tuya, deja a Kevin en paz- Nazz como siempre no temía enfrentarse verbalmente a Doble D sin embargo los efectos laterales los sufrirían Nat y Él mas tarde

-Puede que la calle no, pero la parte de la acera en la que su motocicleta esta estacionada si es mía y me temo pequeña Barbie Malibu que se ubica justamente obstruyendo el paso para que pueda sacar mi auto- Gruño Edward cada ves más impaciente

-¿En serio?, ¿y por que se supone debería importarnos el que llegues tarde cabeza de calcetín?- espeto Nazz con su paciencia también en descenso

-Hey, ¿chicos que tal si nos calmamos un poco?-dijo Nat tomando la delantera e interponiéndose entre Nazz, Kevin y Edward

-C-creo que Nathan tiene razón , discúlpame Edward inmediatamente la quito- concordó Kevin por fin logrando controlar sus tartamudeos

-Gracias calabaza~ -Dijo con tono burlón, acercándose al pelirrojo hasta dejar a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios , Kevin inmediatamente paso de ser un muerto viviente a un tomate

-D-de n-nada- soltó con la mirada en las botas del azabache quien ladeo un poco y mordió la oreja de este provocando un leve gemido del más pequeño

-cuando estas así de rojo pareces un tomate- se burlo el más alto- creo que podría comerte- le susurro aun en su oído lo que provoco que el carmín ganara terreno en su rostro, estaba a punto de refutar cuando la canción "Monsters" de Matchbook Romace interrumpió su voz

-Maldita perra- murmuro entre dientes mientras dejaba sonar el teléfono y se alejaba del rostro de Kevin

-¿No piensas contestar?- pregunto Nat

-¿O es que le tienes miedo a una simple llamada?- Lo reto Nazz levantando una ceja sin tratar de ocultar su eminente sonrisa

-Tsk- Edward chasqueo la lengua y contesto

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Ladro Edward al teléfono visiblemente enfadado

-¡¿Cómo que qué diablos quiero?!, Trae tu trasero para acá inmediatamente, ¿Quién te crees que eres dejándome plantada?- respondió una voz igual o más molesta que Edward

-Escúchame pequeña zorra ,nadie me habla así , deberías estar agradecida si quiera de que vea en tu dirección- espeto con veneno en cada palabra

-Yo no le rindo pleitesía a ningún perro callejero, ahora, tal ves tu cerebro no lo proceso bien pero, trae tu trasero aquí ¡A-H-O-R-A!-

-¿Pleitesía? No es tan mala idea, tal ves ahí te enseñe a cuidar tu lengua cuando te refieras a mi- soltó una leve risa molesta

-Estoy ansiosa por ello- sus risotadas iban en aumento, con el sarcasmo remarcado como si le fuera una idea difícil de creer

-¿En donde te encuentras?- pregunto un poco más relajado que antes

-Pues no se si decirte….-

-Déjate de pendejadas y dime-

-¿Pues en donde más?, En el lugar que acordamos , llevo 20 min esperándote, ¿Tu donde estas?-

-Me encuentro partiendo sin embargo estoy tardando demasiado por dos pequeños inconvenientes, una perra al teléfono y una calabaza- Edward le dirigió una mirada amenazante provocando una nueva perdida de color en el pelirrojo

-Sera mejor que llegues en 15 min o esta perra te morderá el trasero- Dicho esto colgó. Nazz, Kevin y Nathan se quedaron helados, nunca habían escuchado a nadie que no fuera Marie, May o Lee hablarle así , y lo que era pero era una voz que nunca antes habían escuchado sin embargo la familiaridad no era escasa en la conversación ,la interrogante de "¿Quién era?" desbordaba de los rostros ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Edward tenia una cita?, eso explicaba el por que estaba tan enojado por salir tarde y el por que se levanto más temprano de lo habitual, ¡nunca antes había pasado algo así!, seria la primera novia de Edward, no es que no tuviera pretendientes, siendo el capitán del equipo de natación las chicas caían por el pero nunca había salido con nadie, se preguntaban que clase de mujer era como para haber llamado su atención cuando sintió que le metían mano en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y sacaban sus llaves provocando un grito y leve salto por parte de Kevin

-Tomare prestado tu "triciclo" calabaza, velo como una inversión o modo de pago por hacer que me retrase- vio como Edward se subía a su moto y desaparecía en el camino

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar?- dijo Nat visiblemente confundido mientras Nazz le soltaba un leve golpe y señalaba a Kevin con la cabeza

-Digo , no es la gran cosa, ni a quien le pueda interesar ese cerebrito emo- trato de corregir sin éxito alguno, Kevin se encontraba parado en medio del camino con la mirada vidriosa perdida. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que podía tener una oportunidad? Por dios, es otro hombre ¿Qué diablos esperaba?, se odiaba a si mismo por siquiera pensar en hacerlo, era demasiado egoísta, nada le aseguraba que Edward fuera Gay, su modo de actuar con el tan solo son simples modos de molestarlo ya que él no es tonto y se dio cuenta de sus inclinaciones sexuales antes que él mismo, tiempo después de que logro acéptalo se lo conto a Nat y Nazz lo cual le proporciono un gran apoyo en el momento en que se enamoro de Edward, ya asía bastante tiempo de eso y pese a que Nazz le rogaba darse cuenta que ese sentimiento lo estaba comiendo por dentro , Nat lo incitaba a no abandonar sin embargo también a que no se cerrara ante otras opciones, podía sentir como miles de agujas se clavaban en su pecho, una sensación de inseguridad lo invadió, su estómago se retorcía mientras que una rabia incontrolable lo llenaba por dentro, nunca antes había sentido eso, ¿Qué era?

-Hey, Kev, tranquilo , ¿si? – Nazz lo saco del transe posando levemente su mano en el hombro del pequeño

-Vamos chico, no te pongas así, quien quiera que sea apuesto a que no es competencia para ti- Nat le guiño el ojo

-Gracias Nat- Kevin le sonrió secando las lagrimas que sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a brotar

-Oh por dios, eres tan adorable- Nat se abalanzo sobre Kevin en un enorme abrazo provocando risas por parte del pelirrojo

-No es por ser amargada y romper el momento pero…. Bueno, nos quedamos sin medio de transporte y son mínimo 30 min a pie desde cul-de-sac a la escuela, así que, comadres, las damas primero- dijo Nazz mientras hacia una reverencia y les cedía el paso a Kevin y Nat quienes después de compartir miradas avanzaron con los brazos entrelazados , Nat del izquierdo tomando el papel de caballero y Kevin del Derecho pasando su brazo izquierdo por el de Nat, tomando así el papel de "Dama" emprendiendo el camino con Nazz a su lado llenando de risas los alrededores

Al llegar eran las 7:05 am, las clases comenzaban a las 7:30 por lo que decidieron repasar rápidamente los últimos temas de las clases, Kevin estaba agradecido por que en ese lapso sus amigos no habían permitido que se detuviera a pensar quien era la novia de Doble D, faltaban unos momentos para que la practica del equipo de natación empezara por lo que decidieron ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, Nazz tenia que acomodar los libros en la biblioteca antes de que abrieran las puertas y Nat tenia que hablar con los del equipo de americano por lo cual después de un momento de tención entre los dos decidieron que Kevin estaría bien hiendo el solo, al emprender el camino hacia la piscina kevin no pudo evitar volver a cuestionarse quien era ella y como había enamorado a Edward, se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de las gradas con la vista en la piscina, le pareció extraño el ver que estaba vacío , no había nadie, ni los integrantes del equipo, profesores, porristas, miembros del plantel estudiantil , NADIE, eso era muy extraño ya que faltaba poco para el entrenamiento y por lo general a esa hora estaba el lugar a reventar, Kevin se encontraba confundido cuando escucho el chapoteo del agua al compas de silbatazos se aproximo más solo para que su corazón fuera roto en mil pedazos, en la piscina se encontraba Edward parado al borde con el silbato entre sus labios pero no estaba solo, en el agua sobresalía una cabeza que para desgracia de kevin no era la calva de Johnny ni la cabellera esponjada de Jimmy si no una larga y oscura cabellera de mujer, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, la escena que se estaba desarrollando no era algo que se viera todos los días Edward se encontraba en la orilla en traje de baño con esa sonrisa de superioridad esculpida en su rostro mientras la mujer simplemente nadaba a lo largo y de regreso todo en un proceso repetitivo sin pausas hasta que en un momento paro, kevin creyó que se iba a salir pero estaba equivocado, en ese momento comenzó a lanzarle agua a Edward quien rio por aquel acto y se lo regreso, de un momento a otro la joven había tomado a Edward por el brazo y zambullido de golpe a lo que este remato tomándola de la cintura, cargándola para finalizar en un hundimiento con risas inundando el lugar, ¿estaba viendo bien?, ese no podía ser Edward, él nunca podría hacer algo como eso tomaba la natación con seriedad nunca jugaría en momento de entrenamiento, aun más ¿Dónde estaban sus placas?, no las tenia puestas y Marie no se encontraba en ningún lado, el no se las entregaría a nadie más que Marie, pareció que se quedo eternidades parado ahí por que comenzó a escuchar las voces de las personas llegar al darse cuenta de eso Edward y la joven salieron de la piscina dejando al descubierto algo que Kevin no se esperaba, ¡LAS PLACAS DE EDWARD!, traía puestas sus placas, al diablo todo, no podía aceptar eso, esas placas significaban más que su propia vida, como se las podía dar a una completa desconocida, sentía como la rabia llenaba sus venas y las razón abandonaba su mente, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba cayendo en la piscina

-¡A-ayuda!- No podía respirar, sentí como el agua llenaba mi boca y mi nariz, por mas que movía mis brazos siendo victima del pánico no podía razonar tan solo tratar de sobrevivir, antes de perder el conocimiento pude escuchar como algo caía en el agua


	2. ALIADOS

Esta ves trate de hacerlo más largo pero entre ensayos de mi obra, ensayos de filosofía, enfermedad y que me rompan el corazón ( Jodido destino) a duras penas tengo tiempo, bueno espero y les guste, Dedico este Cap a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y a mi manoseadora personal *Cof**Cof* quiero decir mejor amiga. GRACIAS :D

Tania: por que los pusiste a ellos primer? ¬¬

Yo: este... es que escribo por y para ellos ;-;

Tania: y para mi no? ¬¬

Yo: también pero ellos son los principales ;-;

Tania: AL RINCÓN ! ¬¬#

Yo: Ya que u.u -se va al rincón-

**DISCLAIMER**: ED, EDD Y EDDY junto con sus personajes , para mi desgracia no me perteneces ( si no, ni se imaginan lo que haría de la serie *-*)

Nathan no me pertenece si no a c2ndy2c1d :3

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

* * *

CAPITULO II: ALEADOS

**Edward:**

¡KEVIN!- Sin pensarlo dos veces salte a la piscina, ¿Qué hacia aquí la calabaza?, ¡NO SABE NADAR!, lo tome del brazo y jale, era tan ligero que pude sacarlo con facilidad pero había un problema, no respiraba.

-Maldición- rápidamente pude deducir lo que pasaba, no era la gran ciencia así que procedí a administrarle resucitación cardíaca, por más que trataba no lograba reavivar su corazón y poco a poco comencé a perder la paciencia, la adrenalina combinada con la impotencia se arremolinaba en mis venas mientras sentía como perdía el control de la situación, no me gustaba ese sentimiento, lo detestaba, podía admirar como las gotas de agua rodaban por su rostro pasando por esos labios que tantas veces había echo sangrar, un pensamiento repentino golpeo mi mente, no podía perderle, no ahora, solo me quedaba el RCP hubiera preferido evitarlo por los riesgos que este representa sin embargo en vista de que la opción más viable no mostraba rastro alguno de dar frutos tendría que ser respiración boca a boca así que comencé, nuestros labios se unían mientras simultáneamente comprimía su tórax, había soñado con que llegara el día de poder besarle pero no bajo un suceso semejante a este , no se cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que sentí unas pequeñas manos que me detenían, al apartarme pude ver como una mancha pelirroja daba un giro brusco y regresaba todo el agua que había consumido, sin pensarlo me abalance hacia el en un abrazo

-Ejem- el carraspeo de Scarlett me hace reaccionar , lo suelto cambiando de posición a apresarlo por los hombros

-¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO KEVIN?, NO SABES NADAR, NO DEBERÍAS SIQUIERA HACERCARTE A LA ALBERCA – me encontré a mi mismo gritando como esquizofrénico ante el delirio de la probabilidad de perderlo

-CÁLMATE,¿QUIERES?- su voz sonaba firme y certera, podría decirse que hasta intimidante. pese a que no me agradaba la idea de tener a alguien más tan cerca de mi, debo admitir que le estoy agradecido por traerme de vuelta los pies a la tierra, tal ves tener una hermana no sea tan malo después de todo

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- ahora su voz había cambiado, maldita zorra doble cara, me sorprende como puede cambiar de humor tan rápido, tal ves sea un problema de trastorno de personalidad pero lo dudo mucho ya que si ese fuera el caso Marie, May, Lee, Sarah, Nazz y todas las mujeres del mundo lo sufrían también, eran habilidosas para manipular a la gente pero no soy como cualquier persona por lo que veo claramente a trabes de sus intenciones y apostaría mis placas a que no es nada bueno

-S-si, Gracias a…- Kevin dudo en a quien debía agradecerle

-Edward, él te salvo ¿Kevin?- el pelirrojo asintió

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?-

-Edward lo grito como si se le escapara el alma cuando caíste, así que deduje era tu nombre-

-Eso era innecesario- gruñí

-Como decía kevin, Edward fue el que te salvo, pero no tienes nada que temer, hace falta más que un beso o en este caso barios, para que te pegue la rabia- Scarlett le guiño un ojo, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de ver al tonto que….. ¿se estaba sonrojando?¿por ella? , tarde unos momentos en comprender lo que pasaba, el carmín en su rostro no se debía a ella, si no a lo que decía, su mirada nerviosa solo me lo confirmo

-G-gracias Edward por…. Bueno…. Emmm… -

-¿salvar tu vida?- levante una ceja sugestivamente

-Si, eso-

-¿o por los besos?~- ante estas palabras su reacción fue simplemente suculenta, era tan fácil de leer, sentado ahí, al borde de la piscina, empapado hasta la medula sin gorra y lentes era tan apetecible, levanto levemente la mirada viéndome discretamente a trabes de esas pestañas y gruesa capa de cabellos de fuego, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior, lamí deliberadamente mis labios para recordarle la intimidad que habíamos tenido, aun que ninguno de los dos estuviese totalmente consiente para disfrutar aquella cercanía, había pasado , el sabor de sus labios se había quedado en los míos y viceversa, sus orbes esmeralda se agrandaron acompañados de un inminente sonrojo.

-…..emmmm….bueno….yo…- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, estaba a punto de soltar unas cuantas palabras más para sonrojarlo cuando su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, con la conversación se me había olvidado por completo el estado en el cual se encontraba

- ¡Sacré Bleu, mon petit citrouille!, celles-ci très humide*~ - me burle de él aprovechando que el francés a diferencia mía, no era su fuerte, Kevin se quedo intrigado por lo que dije, estaba a punto de traducirlo cuando alguien me interrumpió

- c'est plus qu'évident mon petit chien~ - ¿Con que quería jugar eh?

- ¿Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?- La cuestione

-aller à l'infirmière- dijo sin chistar

-L-lamento interrumpir s-su pla-platica, p-pero…- no pudo terminar la frase por que sus labios, ahora morados comenzaron a tiritar

-Toma-se dirigió donde tenia su ropa doblada sacando su sudadera

-Yo no la uso y tu pareces chihuahua mojado así que tómala- vi como esa arpía le tendía su sudadera sin poder evitar sentir una pisca de celos, sin embargo, no dejaría que me ganara esta partida

-Bueno- en cuanto se envolvió con la sudadera lo cargue en brazos

-Vamos a la enfermería para que te chequen y de paso buscar algún cambio de ropa-

-Te prestaría la mía pero temo que te quede mejor que a mi y Edward quiera que te la pongas en privado para el- me guiño un ojo provocando que kevin se revolviera incomodo en mis brazos a lo que yo respondí con una maliciosa sonrisa

-En dado caso cree que no la necesitaría~ - replique en el oído del tonto a lo que este respondió con un leve sonido gutural entre la incomodidad y el placer, lo que me provoco más

-Antes de que te emociones Doble D, bájalo- la mire confundido, ¿Quién se cree que es para darme ordenes?

-Yo lo llevare- me tendió la mano en ademan de que lo soltara

-antes de que refutes te daré dos motivos 1- si están solos en este momento, lo violas y 2- Eres el capitán del equipo de natación y querido, ahí vienen tus sirenas- Señalo la entrada de los vestidores, efectivamente, tenia razón, en ambas debo admitir, la responsabilidad y el compromiso que tengo con la natación no me permitían incumplir

-Bien- le gruñí , nada conforme, soltando a Kevin del cual Scarlett se apodero de inmediato rodeando con su brazo sus pequeños hombros, vi como lentamente se alejaban emprendiendo el camino a la enfermería, esta me la iba a pagar.

**Kevin:**

-Allons y, petit Kevin- La vi confundido ya que el francés nunca a sido mi fuerte

-Quiere decir, Vamos, pequeño Kevin-

-A-aaaaaaaaaaa, c-claro- Diablos, seguía sin poder controlar el tartamudeo y el frió no ayudaba mucho

-¿vaya forma de empezar el día, eh? –

-Jajaja si, vaya forma-reí ante aquella observación, ahora que la tenia al lado podía apreciar más su constitución era alta, de cabello negro, brilloso azulado y largo, tenia un aura imponente sin embargo sus ojos desbordaban nobleza, su tés era pálida con un leve sonrojo, sus movimientos eran elegantes y firmes, como los de Edward, poseía piercings en ambos oídos, ahora que la tenia tan cerca me pude percatar que las placas que tenia no eran las de Edward, creo son de ella, las de Edward no tienen una S&C en el reverso, sin embargo estas de igual modo tienen la F&M pero con otro diseño, todo este alboroto fue tan solo por un mal entendido, me siento tan tonto. ¿Qué había sido todo eso de recién? ¿Edward estaba preocupado? ¿por mi?

-¿Tanto así te gusta?- ella sonrió burlonamente

-¿Qué? N-n-n-n-no, ¿Qué-Que te hizo creer eso?- pregunte nervioso, ¿soy tan obvio?

-Bueno, el te acosa sexualmente y tu pareces estar encantado de la vida por ello, además de que te estabas tocando los labios mientras te sonrojas cual quinceañera-

-N-no se a que te refieres con ello, su "acoso sexual" no es más que otro método de tortura que él ideo para molestarme-

-Waw, le gustan con complejos, ¿eh?- su mirada se perdió por unos segundos viendo directamente a un grupo de personas que pasaban a un aula y sus ojos se cristalizaron , de un momento a otro había perdido la luz, pasaron barios minutos hasta que me decidí a hablarle

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-….- sin respuesta, trague en seco armándome de valor para tomar su hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien?-esta ves sirvió, se crispo un poco y parecía confundida, pero volvió

-Si, perdona, Cada quien con sus pedos mentales, ¿no es así?- forzó una sonrisa

-Si, creo que si- le devolví la sonrisa

-Bien bomboncito, es hora de que te cambies….. a ver…. – con su mirada rastreaba el lugar -¡YA SE!- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Tienes ropa para mi?- pregunte algo incrédulo por su actitud

-Claro que si querido, solo sígueme- comenzó a caminar por los pasillos como si los conociera a la perfección, un silencio lleno de la nada el aire, ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos , sus pies se movían en automático mientras su cara gesticulaba rasgos raros , sea lo que fuera que pensaba, la entristecía mucho, desde este punto tenia rasgos, con la cara fruncida en seño se parecía demasiado a Edward, me pregunto como se encontrara, ¡Oh dios! De seguro más tarde me matara a golpes, quería evitar esconderme todo el día pero ahora no tengo opción, la joven me llevo hasta el cuarto de intendencia, abrió la puerta y me empujo adentro

-Ya vuelvo princesa, no te muevas de aqui~ - dio un portazo y desapareció

**Scarlett:**

_"Vivimos tiempos desquiciados ¡Oh, nefasta suerte, que me hiciste nacer para enmendarlos!"_  
Hamlet  
William Shakespeare(1564-1616)

-Good Lord, esos dos están que se mueren el uno por el otro- no pude evitar sentirme frustrada, ¿Por qué si Edward lo adoraba tanto no le decía lo que sentía? Era más que obvio que ambos sentían atracción, por más que ponga excusas la cara que puso cuando el pequeño se cayo no miente, estaba despavorido, que envidia, Él que tiene la oportunidad perfecta para un cuento de hadas no la aprovecha, mientras yo me pudro por dentro de amor no correspondido, ¿por que ella? ¿por que ahora?, en estos momentos lo más seguro es que se encuentre en los brazos de ese bastardo, no lo culpo, ella es hermosa e inteligente, el paquete completo, ¿Quien no caería ante sus pies?, una pequeña voz molesta no deja de repetirme "pero tu eres la que la alienta a ir con el" , ¿que más se supone debo hacer? cuando pone esa cara de tristeza por que le rompieron el corazón otra ves no puedo evitar tratar de levantarle el animo, cuando me ve con esos ojos almendrados llenos de lagrimas y se abalanza a mis brazos no puedo reprimir el deseo de apretarla en mi pecho para poder sentir aun que sea por unos instantes que me pertenece, que me podrá corresponder cuando la verdad es que ya ni como amiga me busca, admito que tengo parte de culpa por alejarme de ella repentinamente pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? , tan solo me siento basura si me encuentro a su lado, ella me ve como una buena amiga mientras yo la veo como algo más.

-Aaah, Mi pequeña tonta- no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, era tan perfectamente imperfecta, Joder, como alguien puede ser tan dulce y amarga a la ves, pero que puedo hacer, simplemente la amo, antes de darme cuenta me encontré en la puerta del casillero de Doble D, de tan solo imaginar su cara me afloro una sonrisa

-Oooh, esto será divertido- susurre maliciosamente mientras irrumpía en su casillero

-¿Qué será divertido?- Una repentina voz a mis espaldaz me provoca un estrepitoso brinco

-N-nada- me di la vuelta y me percate de que no era Edward lo que provoco que recuperaba la compostura

-¿Quién eres tu?- cuestione al peli agua

-Esa misma pregunta quería hacerte, nunca antes te había visto por aquí lo que es extraño por que conozco a todos los de la escuela, ¿eres nueva verdad?- se acercó a mi con intriga, diablos, lo que menos quería el primer día , extraños husmeando en mi vida privada

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, ahora responde la pregunta-

-Bueno, ya que tu preguntaste antes , responderé, pero en cambio tu deberás responder mis preguntas, ¿te parece justo?-

-No, mejor esto, yo te haré las preguntas que quiera, responderás y te iras lejos de mi camino-

-Me gusta más la primera opción- sonrió ampliamente mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza resaltando más una sonrisa de superioridad que afloraba poco a poco

-O prefieres que le diga a "El Tiburón" que husmeabas en sus cosas- Esto no pudo ser más perfecto ni aun que hubiera sido planeado, no pude evitar reírme, la risa es tanta que no pude más

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelvo loca?¿sabes quien es Edward?- se veía confundido ante mi reacción y no era para menos, ahora me toca a mi poner la sonrisa de superioridad

-Oh, vaya que lo conozco-

-Tu eres la de esta mañana, ¿No es así?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Bueno, lo eres, eso es un echo-

-Bueno, entonces , con tu permiso- abrí el casillero y saque su ropa

-¿Qué planeas hacer con su ropa?-

-Nada que te interese-

-¿Es de tu familia cierto?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que si ¿es de tu familia?-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-No soy ciego , puedo notar perfectamente el parecido, solo Kevin no lo vería-

-Bien, no eres tonto pero el pequeño tampoco solo ciego por su bajo autoestima-

-¿Cómo conoces a Kevin?-

-Tu pequeño protegido casi muere esta mañana al caer en la piscina pero el idiota de Doble D lo salvo-

-¿QUÉ?, ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?- se encontraba exaltado

-Relájate, solo esta algo mojado y cuando digo algo quiero decir muy- cerré la puerta de golpe encaminándome de regreso con Kevin que en estos momentos debe estar muy confundido, pare en seco

-¿Por qué me sigues?- el chico se encontraba parado justo detrás de mi silbando como si no le preocupara nada del mundo

-vas con Kevin- me explico

-Ya entendí, ok, mira tal ves no lo notes pero trato de hacer algo de magia entre Kevin y Edward así que..., ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que te quedes aquí y no interfieras con mis planes?-

-Contesta todas mis dudas- exigió esta ves serio

-esta bien- Me tuve que resignar, sera mejor que terminen juntos después de esto si no yo misma me encargare de hundirlos hasta que mueran

-Antes que nada,¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Llámame Scalett, a secas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Con que Scarlett ¿eh?-

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen?-

-Jaja no pero te pegaría el nombre-

-Si claro- Bufe ante aquel comentario

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Edward?-

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que teníamos la misma sangre-

-Pero ¿de que modo?-

-Soy su hermana-

-¿Por que apareces hasta ahora?-

-Creo que ya son suficientes preguntas por hoy- me enoje, ¡Dios! ¿Qué tan curioso puede ser?, esos asuntos eran mi jodido problema

-Por el momento me basta, pero...-

-Pero... ¿Qué?- lo vi enfadada

-¿Qué planeas hacer para unir a esos dos?-

-Yo veré como me las ingenio-

-Oh, vamos, necesitaras mucha ayuda, si eres su hermana sabres que tan testarudo es Edward y yo conozco mejor que nadie a Kevin así que te puedo asegurar que su pena supera su bajo autoestima-

-Hummmmm..- Me quede pensando por un momento, seria la primera ves que recibo ayuda para hacer algo pero por lo visto iba a necesitar mucha

-¡POR FAVOR!, ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?- Puso ojos de cachorro

-No va a servir- saco su labio inferior

-No lo hará- se comenzaron a arremolinar lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡YA QUE!- Grite exasperada ante su perseverancia

-No te arrepentirás, seré el mejor aliado que puedas pedir-

-Si, si, como digas- estaba harta, me lleve una mano libre a la cabeza, mi voz estaba apagada, esta conversación me pone los nervios de punta, tomando en cuenta que puede lanzar cualquier pregunta en cualquier momento sobre cualquier tema, pareciera ser que es perspicaz por lo cual deberé tener cuidado para que no se entere de nuestro pasado

-¡OYE!, a todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunte recordando que no sabia su nombre

-Por supuesto, ahora que trabajamos juntos debes saber mi nombre, Soy Nathan Pero llámame Nath- Me guiño un ojo

-¿Me recuerdas por que no me iba a arrepentir?-

-Por que no lo harás, soy yo después de todo, es imposible que no me ames- poso como modelos en los casilleros mientras lanzaba besos

-Ya me arrepentí- rolle los ojos

-Oye, ya que somos un equipo deberíamos tener un nombre genial, ¿Qué te parece "Nath y su secuaz"? o ¿los Nathans"? ¡Oh! ya se, "Los super Nathans"- hacia un ademan por cada titulo que se le ocurría

-¡GOOD LORD!- me tape los oídos con la ropa deseando que realmente sirviera para bloquear el sonido, este ciclo escolar iba a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy laaaaaaaaaaargoooo.

* * *

¡Dios, me inspire hasta el final pero como me quede sin lap no puedo seguir ¬¬ , aprovecho para pedir perdón por si se pensó otra cosa, esta historia es 100% Reverse!Kevedd, tal ves meta MariexNazz, NathxJames y bueno , ¿Criticas? ¿Opciones? ¿Observaciones? ¿Tomatazos? se aceptan sugerencias para integrar a la historia, aun no estoy segura si pondré lemon o no...

Tania: Oh , claro que lo harás, no se a quien quieres engañar

yo: Pero... y si no quieren? ;-;

Tania: no importa yo si quiero *¬*

Yo: pero lo hago para ellos no para ti ¬¬

Tania: -Dije que lo harás-Le da una nalgada-

Yo: Tal vez... ;-;

Perdonen eso xD nuevamente le dedico este cap a las personas que me dejaron reviews y se toman el tiempo de leerlo todo, GRACIAS :D a también a mi adorada Tania por alentarme a seguir y sus acosos sexuales, No se que haría sin ti :´D

DICCIONARIO:

+Sacré Bleu= expresionismo coloquial de sorpresa o para denotar algo

+mon petit citrouille, celles-ci très humide=Mi pequeña calabaza, estas muy húmedo

+c'est plus qu'évident mon petit chien= Es más que evidente mi pequeño perro

+¿Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?= ¿Qué propones? o ¿Qué sugieres?

+aller à l'infirmière= Ir a la Enfermería

Perdonen mi francés, esta algo oxidado, no estoy muy segura si es *celles-ci très humide o *c'est très humide, perdonen si me equivoque en algo.

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer~ ^-^**

PD: Dejen Reviews si pueden ;U;


	3. ROPE-A-DOPE

Perdonen la tardanza es que de verdad me he visto muy atareada con los exámenes finales, la elección de área, la obra de vaselina, servicio social, ensayos ,proyectos y mi extra de mate entre problemas amorosos de diverso índole y bueno, no les interesan mis problemas emocionales, para no hacerles tanto royo, **PERDON **, pero les juro que se los compensare, esta ves agregué lemon, abra una advertencia para que aquellos que no les gusta se lo salten, perdonen si esta mal echo cualquier observación, critica o comentario será cordialmente recibido, tan solo les exhorto que se abstengan de comentarios ofensivos, De antemano **GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER**: ED, EDD Y EDDY junto con sus personajes , para mi desgracia no me perteneces (ojala así fuera u.u) si no a Danny Antonucci

Nathan no me pertenece si no a c2ndy2c1d :3

Comencé otro proyectó de la misma pareja pero no la versión Reverse! Si no la normal con Kevin de alfa *-* (lo pueden checar en mi perfil :3)

**LE AGRADESCO A QUIENES HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESPECIAL A "La pooh"**, iba a tirar la toalla pero su Review me ayudo a no hacerlo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

CAPITULO III: ROPE-A-DOPE

**Kevin: **

Esta todo oscuro, ¿A dónde se habrá ido la joven?, diablos, debí haber preguntado su nombre mientras podía pero con todo lo sucedió respecto a Edward simplemente se esfumo de mi mente, ojala no tarde mucho más, tan solo me aventó dentro y desapareció, lo peor es que cerro con seguro, me estoy impacientando, ¿y si fue con Edward?,¡Oh, NO!, de seguro fue por el, que iluso, me molerán a golpes, tal ves deba hacer mi testamento ahora, comienzo a buscar hoja y papel, así mínimo sabrán el porque morí, encuentro latas de pintura, destornillador, escoba, trapeador, recogedor, estropajos, entre otros útiles de limpieza, Nada de utilidad, esta tardando demasiado, veo una ventana, justo lo que necesitaba, algo de aire, después de ver a Edward así necesito un respiro, Alineo las latas de pintura armando una escalera con soportes y piezas extras que encontré tiradas sin embrago mi estatura es demasiado corta por lo que no le llego, esto tiene que ser una jugarreta del destino, definitivo, hoy es mi día del juicio , ¿Qué le diré a Edward cuando llegue? De seguro me pedirá una explicación de que hacia en la piscina fuera de tiempo, tantos años manteniéndome oculto para que todo termine por algo tan absurdo como… ¿Celos?, ¿Sentía Celos? , que tonto, eso no puede ser, ¿Oh, si?, ¿Eso es lo que sentí en la mañana? , No me gusta ese sentimiento, además me agrada esa joven, aun que me siento extraño llamándola así, sin un nombre definido, lo averiguare en cuanto la vea, antes de darme cuenta me balanceaba en las latas de pintura cayendo sobre una caja de cartón repleta de papeles, lo más seguro es que utilizaran esto como bodega; Me deslizo cuidadosamente tratando de recuperar la compostura obviamente perdida, al levantarme me percato de que la caja esta repleta de fotos con registros de eventos escolares, pese a que no tengo mis lentes puedo darme cuenta de que en la caja esta escrito el nombre de Edward, ¿Por qué?, ¿debería revisar lo que hay adentro?, ¿se dará cuenta?, alejo la caja para evitar tentaciones y me voy a la otra esquina de la habitación sin embargo es muy fuerte la curiosidad, ¿podre desvelar uno de los misterios que lo rodean si miro adentro? , bajo aquella perspectiva en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro sentado al lado de la caja con la tapa sepa dios donde, ay muchas fotografías organizadas en pilas, lo mas seguro es que sea por fecha o evento, tal ves ambas, tomo entre mis manos la primera foto y francamente me encuentro desconcertado por lo que encuentro, soy yo, sentado, comiendo, riendo, llorando, ¿DOMIDO?, ¿Cómo obtuvo una foto mientras duermo?, no se por que pero comienzo a sospechar de Nath, sigo checando las demás fotos, la mayoría son de mi, es escasa aquella que no lo es, ¿Por qué tiene esto?, ¿Cómo es que lo tiene?, sin duda me he de encontrar tan rojo como un tomate, en este momento estoy tan agradecido de estar solo, ¿Qué significa esto?

**Scarlett:**

-Bien, ¿entendiste el plan?- ¿Cómo es que llegue a meterme en este lio?, debería dejar de meterme en estos asuntos

-Claro, ¿Comenzamos?- Debo admitir que me agrada su seguridad, tal ves no me arrepienta del todo por tener su ayuda

-¿Qué esperamos?, a tu posición, sabes que esperar- chocamos los cinco y salgo corriendo al lugar donde deje encerrado a la pequeña…. ¿Como lo llamo ese tonto? A si.. Calabaza, es muy infantil el molestar con apodos a la persona que te gusta, ¿acaso es un niño de primaria?, es muy inteligente pero idiota en cuanto a sentimientos respecta, ya ni yo estoy tan mal y eso que yo tengo unos buenos problemas mentales, por fin llego, me pregunto si habrá encontrado la caja de Edward…. Chance y si, si no me frustrare mucho, introduzco la llave y por fin abro

-Bombón, e traído tu ropa - Lo que encuentro es tan perfecto que no puedo evitar sonreír, se encuentra tirado en el suelo con las fotos en mano y la cara de un vivas tono carmín, al parecer se encuentra muy absorto en sus pensamientos ya que no se a percatado de mi presencia, tan perfecto, saco la cámara tomando bastantes fotos hasta que se percata de ello poniendo una cara de sorpresa muy adorable, ¿Me pregunto cuanto podre sacarle a Edward por estas fotos?

-¿Ya despertaste de tus ensoñaciones?- Le sonrió burlonamente por que se encuentra consiente de que se lo que estaba viendo

-Y-yo….s-solo estaba…..- El pobre no sabe que hacer mas que ponerse aun mas rojo, esto es simplemente delirante

-Calma, toma y cámbiate- le arrojo la ropa

-¿Qué es esto?- se encuentra confundido, espero y no se de cuenta hasta después

-Tu ropa- Trato de disimular tranquilidad

-¿De donde la sacaste?- Diablos, lo que me temía, comienza a hacer preguntas tendré que recurrir a la distracción

-¿No te puedes cambiar solo? Te ayudare-Me abalanzo sobre el sacándole toda la ropa, a excepción de la interior

-¿Bóxers?, te veía más como alguien de calzoncillos- con este ultimo comentario se tapa la cara con la ropa y aprovecho para sacarle otras fotos, me are millonaria

-Bien, cámbiate, ¿quieres?- Cierro la puerta de golpe, salió perfecto

-¿Ya?-

-NO, no soy tan rápido- ¿Cuánto puede tardar en cambiarse? El tiempo se agota, ya casi es hora, debo apurarlo

-Contare hasta 10 y si no estas listo te cambiare yo misma-

-¡EH!- perfecto, eso seguro le dará un empujón

-1…..- puedo escuchar como se mueve con prisa, es hilarante

-2…-Creo que se golpeo con algo

-3…..-escucho el cierre

-4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10- abro la puerta de golpe y lo encuentro a duras penas listo, esto es divertido

-Vamos- lo llevo a rastras al punto de acuerdo con Nath

**Edward: **

Por fin termino la practica, debo darme prisa e ir con Kevin, solo dios sabe lo que esa arpía le este haciendo, por algo es mi hermana y los dos estamos igual de jodidos por lo que se que no es nada bueno, será mejor que me cambie para ir a ver, me acerco por mis cosas pero… no están, ¿Qué esta pasando? Al iniciar la practica estaban aquí, ¿Las robaron?

-¡OYE,DOBLE TONTO!- volteo y me encuentro a Nath sosteniendo mi mochila en alto con las placas en su mano izquierda

-¿Buscabas algo?- debe estar tratando de suicidarse por que no sobrevivirá a esto

-¿Aprecias tu vida?- Pregunto como advertencia, sabe las consecuencias de lo que acaba de hacer y no lo dejare impune, esta pálido por el temor sin embargo no responde en su lugar sale corriendo como liebre

-Mierda- Corro detrás de el pese a la ventaja que me lleva después de un rato corriendo logro divisarlos, debe estar loco, esos idiotas del equipo de americano siempre subestimando a los de natación, como si no fuera un deporte que exigiera igual esfuerzo que el full contact, pero esto les mostrara, estiro mi mano para derribarlo pero se desvía en una esquina, ¿estas de broma? Antes de darme cuenta lo pierdo de vista

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua con frustración

-AQUÍ ESTOY- grita desde unas esquinas más adelante

-TE MATARE- trato de pensar con racionalidad pero, al diablos, tiene mis placas, corro a toda prisa asía donde se encuentra, giro y choco con algo mas pequeño enviándolo a volar por el suelo

-Quítate estorbo-al ver abajo me percato que no se trata de un estorbo cualquiera, si no de mi estorbo favorito pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención si no que lleva puesta mi ropa, debo admitir que se ve adorable, como era de esperarse le queda proporcionalmente grande la cuestión aquí es ¿Cómo la obtuvo?, estaba guardada en mi casillero

-P-perdon….- levanta la cabeza notoriamente apenado por lo sucedido sin embargo hay algo más en su sonrojo, ¿Qué es?

-¿Te encuentras bien calabaza?- pregunto esperando que no se note mi preocupación e intriga

-S-si,G-gracias..- esta más tartamudo de lo normal, definitivamente tiene algo

-y-yo… Y-y-y-ya m-me voy- se arrastra a gatas tratando de escapar, ¿de verdad cree que no me he percatado de que trae mi ropa?

-Alto ahí citrouille- Lo agarro del cuello de la chamarra levantándolo pero se resbala con la playera y queda semi desnudo ante mi, el pantalón le queda grande por lo que deja al descubierto la línea de ropa interior… ¿es la mía?, ¿esta usando mi ropa interior?, esta vista es… diablos

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua, es todo, ya no aguanto más , estoy muy duro, lo jalo arriba cargándolo sobre mis hombros emprendiendo mi búsqueda

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?- No respondo y en su lugar pregunto

-¿Qué hora es?-

-T-t-t-toca biología pero hoy es experimento de campo por lo que el grupo salió- Perfecto, no pudo ser más perfecto, abandono todo raciocinio cediendo así a mis instintos, llego al aula de química, efectivamente no hay nadie, cierro la puerta detrás de mi con seguro, lo poso en la mesa y lo beso.

ADVERTENCIA INTENTO DE LEMON

(Piedad, es mi primea ves)

Lentamente intensifico la unión mientras el calor en mi pecho aumenta con la excitación en mi miembro, recorro su pequeño y delicado cuerpo de arriba asía abajo, su respiración se vuelve densa

-¿Q-que…..estas….haciendo?- pregunta con su voz entre cortada por pequeños jadeos, me deslizo abajo lamiendo sus pezones lo que al parecer provoca que también su miembro reaccione, no aguanto más y me dirijo aun más abajo soltando su erección, dejándola expuesta, me alejo un poco para poder admirarlo, no parece real, sentado ahí cubierto de liquido pre seminal , jadeante, tierno, tan tentador , lo veo y no puedo evitar pensar en que le hare el amor, avanzo tomando sus manos mientras las posiciono arriba lo acuesto deslizando mi lengua hasta su miembro, introduciéndolo en mi cavidad oral, siento como sus manos forcejean mientras gime, succiono y comienzo un movimiento oscilatorio masturbándolo primero rápido, luego lentamente

-P-por favor….- ahí esta, ese dulce sonido, comienza a forcejear sucumbiendo al placer, es tan suculento, lo premio aumentando el ritmo provocando más gemidos como respuesta, después de un rato así siento como le llegan los espasmos

-Oh no, no lo harás sin mi permiso- dejo su miembro atrayéndolo a mi , lo posiciono en mi regazo para poder besarlo y tener mas accesibilidad a su ano, me encantaría tan solo penetrarlo y ya pero debo prepáralo para poder repetir esto cuantas veces quiera, meto mis dedos en el con facilidad por el liquido seminal en mis dedos, lentamente masajeando su interior

-E-edward..., ¡Ah!- sonrió satisfactoriamente, encontré su punto débil, perfecto, continuo masajeando ahí y rápidamente el alrededor se llena de dulces gemidos, no puedo negarlo, me encanta cuando dice mi nombre así, tan solo incrementa la sensación de que lo poseo

-No aguanto más- no soporto más el tenerlo en mis piernas sin penetrarlo, estoy tan excitado que mi erección comienza a doler, rápidamente lo pongo de espaldas recargado en la mesa sin sacar mis dedos de su interior, sujeto sus manos enfrente dejándolo sin poder alguno, que hermoso se ve así suplicando por más, me inclino sobre el susurrando en su oído

-Si te gusta eso- muevo rápidamente mis dedos presionando su punto de excitación

-Tan solo espera que te follare hasta que no te puedas mover- le muerdo el lóbulo, libero mi erección y lo penetro lentamente a lo que este responde con gemidos más sonoros

-Estas muy caliente adentro- Comienzo a moverme con ritmo chocando mi cadera con sus muslos

-E-ed...,¡Ah!- trata de pronunciar mi nombre pero esta tan excitado que no puede contener los gemidos, lucha con fervor por soltarse de mi agarré lo cual tan solo me excita más, lo embisto una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que de nuevo comienzo a sentir sus espasmos

-Creo que debo recordarte que solo es cuando yo quiera- alentó el ritmo pero sin dejar de moverme

-M-más…, P-por favor….M-más….E-ed….- lo embisto salvajemente esperando otorgarle su orgasmo como premio por gemir tan dulcemente pero cuando de nuevo siente los espasmos me detengo, lo suelto de las manos dándole la vuelta para poder ver su cara la cual estaba repleta de lagrimas pero su boca abierta jadeante me dice que es de placer, una ves cambiada la posición retomo el ritmo, inesperadamente kevin comienza a tomar impulso también en sus caderas, moviéndolas al ritmo de mis estocadas mientras me abraza y clava sus uñas en mi espalda provocando tan solo que también yo comience a tener espasmos por el inevitable orgasmo pero al parecer no soy el único ya que el también se aprieta a mi alrededor

-Vamos-gruño en su oído obteniendo como respuesta rasguños y gemidos en mi espalda

-¡Ah!, ¡EDWARD!-

-¡KEVIN!- con estas ultimas palabras al unisón llegamos al final, él mojando nuestros abdómenes y yo llenando su interior

FIN DEL INTENTO DE LEMON

(Mi primera ves ;u;)

Una ves limpio el lugar salimos del aula me pregunto rojo como un tomate

-¿Por qué?- pero en lugar de decirle lo que sentía se me ocurrió la estupidez de decirle

-Es tu castigo, por usar mi ropa- el solo me devolvió una mirada desconcertada y se dio la media vuelta dejando a su paso un camino de lagrimas.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, eso fue todo, perdonen si no esta muy bien echo el Lemon pero es mi primera ves así que piedad u.u

**Diccionario:**

ROPE-A-DOPE= así se le llama a una técnica de boxeo en la cual se implementa la finta de estar perdiendo para luego atacar al contrincante, aquí hago referencia en si a una trampa o táctica.

Una ves más **Gracias** por dejar sus Reviews a "La Pooh","Arlenes" y "EDD3", ¿Criticas? ¿Opciones? ¿Observaciones? ¿Tomatazos? Se acepta de todo, Hasta la próxima :D

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer~ ^-^**


End file.
